Silver Savior
by FireDemon1988
Summary: Kagome seeks peace in a warehouse, but she finds something when she wakes up one morning, but when she learns that the dog is more than what it seems, what will she do?
1. My First Friend

I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

My First Friend

I was walking down the street one night after work, my raven hair fly around my face in the winter breeze. I had my hands curled up inside my hand me down jacket and my worn out jeans couldn't face off the bitter cold. The news guy told me it was going to be nine degrees tonight, but I had no choice. It was either Mr. Cold or my red faced boss. 

Unfortunately, the ugly fates couldn't loosen their hold on my life line that night. Out of the shadowy alley to my right, three bulky demons appeared. Moonlight glinted off their evil grins sending shivers up my spine. I tried to run away, I really did, but they grabbed my shoulder, bruising it with little work. I screamed with all my worth, but it reached deaf ears.

At first I thought they might just end my misery, but that was to much to ask for. They tore off my shield to the cold, the wimpy wind breaker falling to the ground in a mess of cotton and plastic. Goosebumps ran down my arms, but I wasn't so sure it was from the cold. Before I could scream again, another pudgy hand attacked me, crushing my lips closed in silence. I struggled for what seemed for hours, kicking, punching, and even stomping. Of course my attempts were futile.

The talk about your life flashing before your eyes is nonsense to me. I saw my step father drinking cold beer and my mother crying in her room. I saw my little brother curled up under his bed his eyes blank and distant. I didn't really have a life to see. I spent my sixteen years avoiding my step father and soothing my mother into countless depressing slumbers. I watched my little brother wander bit by bit away from me and now I would never see if he ever came back to me. There was nothing I could do now, that is what I thought, before I stopped my pointless struggle and sobbed in my attackers' arms.

For a moment they seemed surprise and that is all it took. I didn't expect it, nor did I plan it, but it worked like a charm. I burst off into a full run, my years running past the finish line in track and running away from home finally paid off somehow. I ran till I felt my heart would burst, in the opposite direction of home. I didn't want them to follow me there, my family had enough troubles.

I knew the town like the back of my hand. I knew every hiding place, every nook and cranny to speak of. I knew our neighbors middle names to their distant relatives first names. I was street smart and knowing what to do was an uncanny talent of mine.

I ran to the safest place that came to mind, an old abandoned warehouse. You may not think it is safe, but it used to be home. The broken windows and empty boxes may not be a popular decorative choice, but they provide enough. I slipped through a hole in wall and my life of little food finally paid off.

The familiar darkness consumed me like a baby's blanket. Deftly, I looked around for a scrap of forgotten plastic and a cardboard box. The lettering on the front was fuzzy, but it was definitely large enough for a fridge, perfect for my slender form. Settling the plastic over the opening of the box like a curtain I built my shelter. It wasn't half bad, for a bunch of junk.

With a sigh, I slipped down and sat on a flat box. I didn't think my form could get any colder. Shiver after shiver ran down my spine in constant waves, bring more displeasure to my predicament. Forcing myself to ignore it, I pulled open my ever so handy back pack. I pulled two peanut butter sandwiches and a large bottle of water. Afterwards, I pulled out a towel sized blanket, the edges of the fabric coming apart. Without further hesitation, I wrapped it over my shoulders. It didn't do much to help.

I was so tired and my body ached from the run. I ate half a sandwich and took three sips from my water bottle before I dragged my bag into my shelter. Using it was a pillow and covering myself with a blanket, I fell asleep in my makeshift room.

Morning

Some how light entered the warehouse and roused my form my light slumber. I groaned as I sat up, my back ached from sleeping on concrete and my shoulder pain made me groan once more. I wasn't fit for walking.

Slowly, I crawled from my 'bedroom' and looked around to examine the warehouse. It looked much like it had before, boxes scattered about, extra plastic covering the floor, and how could I forget the mice? Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I stood up pulling my bag with me. I stumbled somehow to the place where I sat last night and plopped down on it again. It was then I saw him.

I would have never noticed him if it weren't for the dust rising from the floor. I could hear his foot steps, just barely, hitting the concrete with grace. He was beautiful and majestic. He eyed me with those golden eyes and his silvery fur glinted in the dim light even if it was covered in dust. He made me think about all the jewels I would never wear and all the wonderful things I could never own. Then I noticed him looking at pack and I knew instantly what he wanted.

Hastily, I pulled the sandwich out of my pack and cautiously handed the morsel to him. He licked his lips and ate it hungrily, his strong muscles flexing underneath his tough skin. I knelt down on my knees and scratched his ears and spoke to what seemed the friendly dog, "Hi, my names Kagome," I laughed at myself and sighed, blinking back the tears, " I guess we could be friends for awhile, what do you say?"

Little did I know that it would become much more. 

What did you think? Review if you like. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Gold

I am so not done with this story! If you got the impression I was, forgive me. Thanks for the reviews! 

Chapter 2

Gold

Never would I believe that the dogs could eat like that! He ate the peanut sandwich in one gulp. He ate like a mad man .. I mean dog. I've never owned a dog and I never paid much attention to giant strays, the poor thing must be starving. But I can only feed him so much.

The silver beast wore a strange red scarf around his neck and me, being the dog expert, didn't have a clue what breed he was. His paws were large and had deadly claws. Also, his head was huge! Did I mention those fangs, I almost cried out when he first opened his mouth to eat 'my' breakfast. Anyway, to get to the point, the dog was big, huge even.

As he licked his chops, I stopped scratching his ears and stood up. I grabbed my heavy yellow back filled with my hand-me-down clothes and my blanket. The thing that made it heavy was my text books, but don't get me wrong, I didn't 'want' to carry them around. I had school on Monday. With a sigh, I walked toward the hole in the wall and crawled through it, making my clothes dirtier than before.

What surprised me the most, was that the dog followed me. Easily, despite his size, he crawled out right behind me. His nose sniffed the air and his ears twitched about like palm sized radars. I just blinked. Either the dog was smarter than any other, or just plain odd.

I took his caution as a sign to look around though. I don't have a strong sense of smell or hearing, but I knew what to look for. No one was walking about, like always, and I could see no strange cars parked on the side of the road. Relief spread through me like wild fire, but only calming me slightly.

Saturdays were a pain. I couldn't go home just yet, my step father, Naraku, would surely punish me for staying out all night. My mom would be cleaning like nothing was wrong while he drank and smoked. My little brother would being doing some odd activity in his room, like staring at the ceiling. What a lively family I have.

When the I didn't make anymore movements, the dog beside me brushed his head against my hip to get my attention. I smiled weakly and nodded my head in silent understanding. He walked beside me like he was on a leash and this was something I couldn't understand, but I didn't complain. Instead, I talked like no tomorrow. "Do you have a name?" This was my first statement and I could have sword the silver dog nodded.

"Hmm.." I stopped and pondered over it. "Well, I guess I could get you a temporary name." Then I heard a snort and a small growl. Not a threatening one, more like annoyed. How rude!

"I guess I could call you Inu. It means dog and seeing as you are one.." I tilted my head to side when I noticed his ears perked up and his golden ...His eyes were gold! I took a step back and gasped. If I thought his fur was a brilliant color, his eyes were like molten gold that made a girl wish for a ring that color. The oddest thing was he looked right into my eyes. He seemed confused and disturbed, maybe I was said something wrong? There was no way to find out though. So, I continued our journey to who knows where.

What a Saturday it was going to be.

I know it is short and choppy, but I have been busy. I'll post before the week is over. Thanks for reading. Sorry for any mistakes, I typed it quickly


End file.
